


Wardrobe Mishap

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caught, M/M, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Seán and Mark expose their two good friends in the most embarrassing way.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Wardrobe Mishap

The day after King Mark and Sir Seán had made the discovery of the romance blossoming between Sir Ethan and Sir Tyler, things were, for very obvious reasons, a little bit awkward. Tyler and Ethan hadn’t the faintest idea who had heard them that night, and both the king and his lover tried their damndest to keep it that way.

And so they did. For several days, even. With each day, things steadily became less awkward, and eventually, it was as though nothing had occurred—that wasn’t to say that the two knights didn’t stay together more frequently, however. But seeing as though Seán was in love with Mark, who was he to judge?

However, Tyler and Ethan couldn’t keep their supposedly secret relationship a secret forever.

And so it was that roughly two weeks after the nighttime incident, Sir Seán was calmly strolling down the main hallway of the palace with Mark, deeply engrossed in a humorous story that the latter was telling him about an occurrence where one of his adoring fans had very lovingly tackled him to the ground during a speech.

“Imagine Sir Bob,” The king described it, when asked about how powerful the “attacker” was. “Now imagine three of him, a little bit smaller.”

Seán let out a sympathetic noise, unable to keep himself from laughing, before his lover suddenly stopped in his tracks with a raised hand, not uttering a word.

Curiously, the brunet stopped as well, going silent as he listened for whatever sound had alerted the other man. Then he picked it up—it was a….wet sound….coming from nearby.

The Irishman exchanged a bewildered glance with Mark. _Is there another leak in the roof?_

The two of them kept listening as the sound continued, and together, they dared to move closer to it.

As they closed in on the source, Seán was able to register specifically what the noise was, as well as where exactly it was coming from.

_That sounds like….kissing._ He thought, feeling his cheeks heat up as Mark also blushed a tad beside him.

_And it sounds like it’s….._ In unison, he and the other man both looked to their right, at the large wardrobe standing nearby. _In there._

Arching an eyebrow at the king, the brunet slowly unhooked their arms, getting an approving nod from Mark before slowly making his way towards the wardrobe. As much as he despised eavesdropping and peeking on another couple, he had to know who was in there, exactly. And most importantly, he had to know whether it was a friend or foe.

So, he carefully drew his sword, feeling Mark flanking him protectively as he did the same, and together, they both reached for a handle. As soon as Seán silently mouthed a countdown from three and reached one, the both of them abruptly yanked the wardrobe doors open, hearing a startled gasp from inside as the person hiding in there whirled around to face them.

Immediately, the Irishman lowered his sword with the king, exhaling quietly with relief as he and Mark recognized the face of Sir Tyler staring at them in what appeared to be embarrassment.

_But then where’s….?_

“Sir Tyler.” Mark greeted their friend, clearly trying to sound surprised. “Dare I ask, what are you doing in the wardrobe?” As he questioned the tall knight, he briefly met Seán’s eyes with the tiniest of side-smiles. It took all of the brunet’s willpower not to laugh.

Tyler glanced at them both, cheeks flushing a bright crimson as he did his best to regain his scattered dignity. “I f-found myself locked in here.” The lie probably would’ve fooled anyone else who didn’t know the other man’s secret, but Seán knew full well that wasn’t the case at all.

“Thank you for freeing me, I must now—“

_**Achoo!** _

Abruptly, all three men tensed up, and the Irish knight saw their friend close his eyes with a small exhale as it became clear that the false story had officially failed, just as the fur coat behind him stirred.

Slowly, another brunet head peeked sheepishly out from underneath the arm of the clothing article, and Seán let himself smile as Ethan quietly rubbed his nose, looking very much embarrassed as he met their eyes.

There was a long, awkward silence for several seconds, before Tyler dared to open his eyes and look at the king again, standing up straighter.

“Y-your highness, I can explain—“ But Mark just stopped him right there with a raised hand, and Seán knew then that the secret was officially out.

“There is no need.” The king chuckled. “We knew already. And even so, why would we of all people be angry with you for something like this?” He reasoned, gesturing to the two knights.

Tyler blushed even darker, glancing shyly at the floor as Ethan crept out of his hiding spot to stand beside him. “I….I’m afraid it isn’t that, your highness.” He stammered, as the smaller knight gently clung to his arm with an agreeing nod to the two. Seán raised an eyebrow in confusion as Tyler explained further.

“My family might not be _nearly_ as accepting of these things. Not like the people here. I feared that if you found out, the news would spread to them as well.”

The Irish knight gave the two men a sympathetic look, reaching over to rest both of his hands on their shoulders.

“Tyler. Ethan.” He addressed them, seriously. “You are both more than welcome here. And if yer family has any problems with who yer in love with,” he went on, looking at the taller knight. “They can come here and speak to us about it.”

“Agreed.” Mark added behind him. Tyler gave a small nod, evidently very reassured by the kind words, and Seán gave him another smile before pulling away, linking arms with the king.

“Now,” he stated. “We’ll allow ye some more privacy.”

Mark met his eyes with a smirk, before glancing back at them as they began walking further down the hall.

“Just do remember to keep those doors shut—and please try not to dirty those clothes too badly!”

If Tyler and Ethan protested against that last part, Seán didn’t hear it over Mark’s high pitched laughter as he attacked the king with tickles.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering about the story that Mark was telling Seán, that was based on a story that Mark told the fans at one of his PAX panels or something like that, where there was an incident where he was either tackled or hugged by one of his fans, and he described it like being tackled by 3 Bobs. I only heard about it once from a video, though, and I have no idea which one it was.  
> Small PSA: DO NOT TRY AND HUG OR TACKLE MARK UNLESS HE ASKS YOU TO, in which case, be gentle, he's smol.  
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
